


Punishment

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Series: Grace/Ramona [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Language, Might as well read as OC, OOC, fem!groot, fem!rocket, half human half raccoon!rocket, half human half tree!groot, possessive, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ramona came back wounded from a mission Grace decided to punish her. Wait...what was that for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, the movies, or the comics!

It was Grace's turn to watch the ship when everyone else on the team went out on a mission. It was not that guarding the Milano was difficult or lonely work; it was just that Grace did not like being apart from Ramona. Ever since the two met they have developed deep affection and care for each other. They were both fugitives from an illegal research instituted that bought kidnapped children as subjects and had their own marks of painful childhoods so naturally they share something nobody else will ever be able to understand. They were the best of friends until one night before joining the Guardians when they both drank too much and collapsed against each other, talking more about their pasts than they ever had and eventually making love to each other. The next morning they woke up in a garden inside an apartment building with roses spelling out a question: can we be more than friends, and when Ramona did not run away or curse or say no Grace pulled her into a long kiss, because she knew that meant yes.  
It gets so boring. I always go over our story when you're not here. Grace thought to herself and smiled, texting her thought to Ramona through the comm.  
We could both use a little more focus I guess. That was the reply. At least I know she's safe, Grace thought as she tapped the desktop, playing with the toy raccoon she just made with vines.  
After some time the doors opened abruptly. Yondu and some of his Ravagers crammed in without making a mess of anything.  
"Woah I'm sorry?" Grace put a hand behind her back and quickly winded branches into a dagger, out of caution, of course.  
"Hello Grace" greeted Yondu, "you still remember us right? We're not too old for you?"  
"No" she chuckled, "I was just wondering how..."  
"We're here? Oh it's just that Little Quill needed our help and promised to treat us to something." The Ravagers went straight for the alcohol in the cupboards.  
"What happened?" The dagger degenerated as Grace supported herself with both hands, leaning against the table.  
"As it turned out, Peter and the crew underestimated the size of the kidnappers' headquarters." Yondu said casually, "But no problem. We intervened and settled everything. It was good to go out there and make a righteous mess. They had advanced portable weapons but I don't think any of the kids were hurt."  
"When you say kids does that include the Guardians?"  
"Grace," Yondu suddenly lost the casual drinking face and took his feet off the table, "I think it's a mistake they didn't bring you."  
"I mean you could have taken on a lot more of them so much faster. And you're the nicest." Interrupted a Ravager chewing on food who soon received a glare from Yondu.  
"The rest of the Guardians are all okay, just the usual cuts and bruises, but the raccoon girl was hit directly in the back by one of those funny bullets. It's not lethal but, you know, she's in a coma and Peter's damn worried. He figured you would worry too so I was supposed to keep you from this piece of news until she woke up." Yondu said.  
"You mean Ramona?"  
Yondu took another drink and nodded.  
"Oh." Grace was clearly worried, "Thanks for the information anyway. I still have to go...Nobody goes out until I come back" Thick branches started closing in upon the gates when Gamora kicked them open  
"What the f..." Grace muttered beneath her breath.  
Then Peter and Drax followed Gamora in. The Star Lord was carrying a bleeding unconscious Ramona, and as he took off the mask he sensed the look in Grace's eyes--a mixture of relief and jealousy, quickly overrun by concern.  
Just then, Ramona seemed to shift. She made a small noise and tried to curl up as Peter held her closer to himself, tightening his grip.  
"The medical center wouldn't do it because she's not a registered citizen and it's late and they're practically filled." Peter blurted out in a hurry, darting from Grace's eyes.  
"The fuckbags erased our records back then. Give her to me. I'll do my best." Grace took Ramona into her arms and stormed off, as if she has done it a million times, leaving Peter's jaw open.  
"Did Grace just speak vulgar language?" Commented Drax  
The Ravager who interrupted Yondu earlier nodded. He was followed by the entire crew of Ravagers.  
"Now I know you're all alike" The interrupter remarked.  
"Geez, it's not like I've seen her mad before" Peter sighed.  
"Quiet" In the midst of the noise that rose Gamora yelled impatiently "Grace has healing abilities what do you think those are for? Decoration?"  
The room fell silent.  
"Let's leave them alone and hope for the best." Gamora spoke, in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ramona woke up the next day to a dimly lit room--hers and Grace's room, as she immediately recognized. The last thing she remembered was aiming at one of the targets, getting hit in the back and blacking out. She sighed at the memory and tried to sit up, only receiving an excruciating pain. She succeeded however, without making a sound.  
Just then Grace came back in with a strange smile she had never seen before.  
"Hey," Ramona softened, "I don't know who got me back and what happened next but I'm sure I have a lot to thank you for" she pointed to her back, "something worse could have happened to my spinal cord." She shrugged, "So, how long was I out?"  
"About a day, but I was getting impatient." Grace went to the bed and pinned her partner down, causing her to hiss under her breath.  
"Hey it still kind of hurts!" Ramona complained.  
"That's not my point." Grace straddled Ramona, "My point is that you shouldn't sit up so soon, when I have important business to do."  
"Huh?" Ramona was confused; Grace was never like this, forceful, impatient and un-peaceful. She even wondered which one of them was shot out of her mind, "are you alright? You look pale."  
"I might not be." Grace smirked. Suddenly her face was only inches away from Ramona's, "Let me tell you why." Her breath made Ramona's skin itch, "Because you let someone else hurt you, and because you let someone else touch you like you belong to them."  
"It's not like that's up to me!" Ramona almost yelled in her defense, looking away.  
"This time I accept no excuses." Grace grabbed Ramona's chin so that their eyes met, " I have to punish you".  
"What?!"  
"And reclaim you, of course."  
"Wait"  
Grace ignored Ramona's protest and ground their lips together, her tongue tangled with Ramona's, teasing her and letting her feel her heat.  
For a moment Grace stopped the attack to whisper into her ear, "You know, lips and tongues are in some way a purposeful biological mimicry of the animals' reproductive organs. The way we kissed just now, if I were male I'd be penetrating your tulip."  
"Wait!" Ramona finally managed to pull apart, "What damn reason was that for having sex? This is strange... And since when did you start to do dirty talk?" She cupped Grace's cheeks in her hands.  
"I'm serious about the punishment, Ramona." Grace put a hand on her chest and pressed, causing Ramona to bite her lower lip in pain. Soon her hands were tied up above her head by vines that just grew from the wall.  
Grace briefly kissed Ramona again and then moved on to her neck. Not only did she leave marks, some bites were deep enough to draw blood. "I missed this" Grace said to herself as she sucked some of the blood away, leaving Ramona panting in pain, heat and embarrassment.  
In a few moments Ramona's clothes vanished. Grace was caressing Ramona's breasts, her free hands running up and down her partner's torso. Her pale skin tensed, especially when Grace stroked her tail. The silky and fluffy texture is there partly because Ramona patiently brushes it every day. And that scene is only mine to watch, thought Grace.  
Most people wouldn't think that Ramona would be quieter in bed. The talkative half-raccoon almost always had something humorous or sharp to say. If not, she would be swearing at any displeasing thing she is coming across, all the same time her tail would rise and fall, punctually accentuating her tone. Not even she anticipated herself to be the more sensitive one in bed. She doesn't talk much, and the fate of not making the first step frustrated once frustrated her, but that was before she figured out Grace would still love her even if she did not appear indestructible and always tough.  
That was probably why she was so scared now. Ramona felt butterflies in her stomach when Grace's tongue traced all the way up her thigh, flicked apart her petals and entered from down below. The galvanizing feeling made her gasp. Once inside, Grace's tongue explored the depth at a ruthless speed, but not yet touching the spot. When she pulled out she yielded another moan from her partner, whose flower started making small amounts of nectar. Grace smiled and pressed her weight on Ramona once again:"You still taste mine. Good. Let me just make sure, you love being punished don't you?"  
Ramona felt a pain in her back, but she also felt Grace's fingers caressing her petals, stimulating the outside. Then the pain suddenly worsened, almost splitting her in half. Her spinal cord seared in heat and tears welled up in her eyes. "I..."  
"Continue, my dear." Grace's sharper wood shreds were bumping into Ramona's wound already. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love your punishment! I love your punishment, okay?Would you please take that fucking sharp thing back? It hurts like hell!"  
As she wished the sharp wood vanished, but she only let out a sigh of relief before something hard filled her in.  
"There should be enough lubrication. I don't want to hurt you" Grace's hands were touching Ramona once again, and Ramona still felt herself lean into the touch as the painful pleasure went on down below.  
"You are un...Ah!" Ramona couldn't bite back the moan. She gasped as the creation Grace's mind moved in and out of her body, and her body started to move in rhythm as well. She wanted to know if she was a sick addict of something unhealthy, but then she looked up at her partner, deep green eyes and long dark hair spreading over her back and dropping down, almost touching her stomach. Then she cleared her worries, who wouldn't fall for someone so beautiful? She forgot she was in punishment, until later, after several rounds of ultimate excitement, when Grace said "This isn't over, Ramona", that she realized she still had a long way to endure, and a fair reason to be both scared and amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona woke up first, but when she felt the protective arms around her waist she recalled last night, understood what her partner meant, and dosed off.  
When Grace woke up she traced her hands down Ramona's sides and planted a small kiss on her lips, smiling. "I'm sorry but love made me angry." She carefully got up and left, not forgetting to leave a sweet flower by Ramona's pillow.  
Peter asked for permission to see Ramona some time later in the morning. Grace was sipping on tea in the kitchen and nodded yes.  
Some of the Ravagers that stayed over were in the kitchen, too. As soon as Peter closed the door they asked Grace a question that almost made her laugh.  
"Does Peter Quill have a crush on anybody? You know, among the Guardians?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." Grace replied with a grin.  
At noon Ramona attended the meeting for the next mission with bandages around her almost-healed back. Peter asked at the end if she wants to stay behind this time. "Everybody stays behind at some point. You might as well take a break now."  
"Look. I'm fine. I can totally steer the ships and fire..."She stood up and a pain shot through her lower back. Next thing she knew she was in Peter's arms.  
"You might want to take it slow, hero."He said.  
"No, it...it wasn't the injury. I'm almost fully recovered at that..."Ramona's voice trailed off. She went back to sit next to Grace, who felt the small of her back and smiled at her, "You'll be fine."  
The interrupter, who happened to pass the room, mouthed to Grace "I knew it!"  
Grace just smiled wider.


End file.
